


The Family

by Bronze_and_navy_is_creating



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_and_navy_is_creating/pseuds/Bronze_and_navy_is_creating
Summary: Trevor Belmont never planned on saving the wife of Dracula. He also never planned on having a family.He was not good at planning, if he really thought about it.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist/Lisa, Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 462





	1. Chapter 1 Flame

Chapter 1, Flame

Trevor Belmont was for once, not in a tavern trying to forget about the fact his name is Trevor Belmont. He was passing through a larger city at the time, aiming to leave in the next week as he often found himself preferring the smaller villages. For once, the weather was very nice and he thought, perhaps, one day not completely drunk off his ass on piss ale might be called for. He decided to hunt, in the forest outside the city, justifying his change in routine with the fact he needed to keep his skills sharp because all he had left from his family was what little training they'd managed to pass on. 

It had been a very successful venture, and he had several rabbits to sell and cook over a fire in the inn. For once he was in a good mood. 

Then, as all good things do in Trevor Belmonts life, it vanishes in a literal puff of smoke. 

The church. There was a gathering of onlookers as a woman was being burnt at the stake. Trevor would have sighed and passed on, pissed and angry as witch burnings brought a particularly painful kick to his gut. However, unfortunately, he recognized the woman. 

He was very surprised to see Dr. Lisa Tepes of all people. A few months ago, he'd wandered into Lupu, sporting a truly dreadful injury. An infected gash from a particularly dickish demon, who had got his leg. He tried treating it himself but the infection was just too much for a man who only knew the basics of wound care, mainly from trial and error. But he was stubborn. He wasn't going to die now, to infection. Not after he'd made it this far. So, despite his mistrust in everyone, including doctors, he went to a kind woman by the name of Dr. Tepes. And he was very glad to have done so. She was very kind, and warm. A rarity in this world. And unlike most she actually knew her stuff, and faster than any other visit, to any other doctor, he was healed and only left with a scar. 

And again. Good things tended to end in flame for Trevor. 

He set the rabbits down on an abandoned stall and debated. He had likely about twenty, at most thirty minutes, before the kind doctor turned into a kind corpse on a stick. The crowd was too large to fight off alone. He needed a distraction... And the 'holy flames of the church', gave him an idea.   
With everyone and their dog watching the poor woman be brutally burned to death, the church was open and uninhabited. Perfect. 

After stealing an unattended barrel of cheap wine, and absolutely hating his good disposition, he dumped it all over the floor of the church. And then, standing at the back door, he struck a spark with some spare flint and set it ablaze. For someone who lost their entire family from a church setting their house on fire, it was very cathartic to watch the strong wine catch fire, before slipping out and back around the houses.

He went to the back of the crowd and said, in a fake panicked voice the moment he could see flames "Oh no, the church, it's caught fire!" 

Their precious little church being in danger quickly caught the crowd's attention, and soon chaos broke out, citizens running to get dirt and water, or pulling their families away from the flame. Even the priest was being forced to abandon his sadistic glee of killing innocent women to go save his bleeding church. 

And chaos Trevor swam through like a fish in water. 

Lisa was very badly burned at this point, and had long since fainted from pain and lack of oxygen. But Trevor could tell from her little pants there was hope left yet.

Fighting the flames with his cloak, he cut her free. At this point they both were in fire but he fought through that pain with gritted teeth, scooping her up and running back just as the crowd registered what had happened. He went directly to the woods, having to stomp the flames out of his cloak and pat hers with nothing more than his now burning hand. But she was alive. And he felt a deep relief at that.  
He couldn't very well travel with a half charred woman so he rested on the edge of the town along the walls, while the residents fought fires they started in a sense. He'd have to raid the stores later that night, to see if they had anything to help. But for now all he could do was cut away burnt fabric, clear away debris, and have her rest on his thick fur cloak. He even took off his rather awful smelling tunic, balled it up, and propped her head up on it like a pillow. 

Her legs certainly got the worst of it. He was unsure if she'd ever be able to walk again in all honesty, and the little coughs from smoke in her sleep certainly had him worried for the good doctor. But she was breathing easier now at the very least. 

Just as he was starting to feel relieved, the earth began to rumble, and life shat in his dinner once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated. Thank you guys for your support so far!


	2. Marriage

Chapter 2 Marriage  
Even from their spot he could see the giant fireball that took the form of none other than Dracula. Fucking Dracula. His family's sworn immortal enemy. Last Belmont alive and of course Dracula appears. This day could not get any better, could it?

Everyone in the area could hear his voice, which sent chills down his spine. "Where is my *wife*?" He growled, looking down at the stake Trevor had just freed Lisa from. 

Something must have been said because the giant flaming head of one of Trevor's worst nightmares growled "Then I will find her. I will turn over every town and every forest until I find her. And if I find her gone, I will slay every last man, woman, and child, taking everything from you pathetic mortals as you took everything from me!" 

And with that, the giant fireball exploded, leaving a very stunned Trevor. He looked back down at the doctor, and finally he realized why her name had sounded so familiar... 

He just saved Dracula's wife. He. Trevor bleeding Belmont. Just saved the king of vampires wife. Truly. Life was the greatest comedian, and he was the butt of the joke.

He stared at the doctor and was so baffled by what the hell was he to do. She was so kind so the idea she was married to the King of Monsters was utterly baffling to Trevor. But he couldn't deny she was so very kind. And saved many lives, like his own. Surely she would have recognized the name and yet she saved him. Not to mention he had no doubt the great blood sucking devil himself would likely make good on his promise if she did die. 

This was good enough justification to keep to his original plan of, get them the hell out of there. The town was spreading out now. Likely looking to kill a woman they would now be positive was a witch. And honestly, that was technically the closest they had ever gotten to a witch if he had to guess. 

Carefully he scooped her up once more and looked for an easy exit. Finding none he went for the back up exit that was not nearly as easy. He bundled her up tightly before going to the sewage drain pipe.

The smell was truly horrid. It always was. No matter how many times he'd been forced in them, as it didn't matter how wanted and hated you were, no one was going to chase you down one. 

They made it a couple meters in when the smell finally got to the poor woman. He supposed the smell likely worked like smelling salts in a way. She coughed and gagged a bit, managing a hoarse "What's going o-on?" 

Trevor looked down in nearly the same amount of confusion. "I... Recognized you. I pulled you off the stake. And now we are running and trying to escape. I'm also having a crisis because the kind doctor I am saving, I just found out, is Married to bleeding Dracula. Who happens to be my family's sworn enemy and who just threatened killing everyone if you die. So in short we are running, I am having a crisis, and you are living." His voice was actually a bit hysterical, as he genuinely was about ten seconds from a complete mental breakdown. Something he had not been this close to in many years. 

Lisa winced at everything, from his words to his movement. And she couldn't stop coughing. But at some point she managed "Well. I don't exactly advertise my husband to patients. T-trevor, yes?" 

He nodded, glad to see the literal light at the end of the tunnel. "Hold on. We can talk once we are out of this literal shit and you can breath better." He braced himself on the edge on the drop before hopping down, moving far and wide from the stinking drain and heading straight for the nearby woods. 

After getting a good five minutes in he stopped, panting. Carefully he laid her down again, propping her up by balling up his shirt and using it as a pillow. She was in pain he knew, and he needed a break. 

He sat next to her to breathe, and was surprised by her voice. "Are you g-oing to kill my husband o-or me?"

He sighed, looking at the half burnt woman. "You? I don't think so. Him? Haven't decided... And since I am going to keep you alive and I would rather appreciate some kind of explanation on your love life, I need you not in pain for that. Is there any plant to help with pain around here? Same for burns, infections and such. I only know basic things, nothing about half burnt women."

She had a few tears on her cheek that he couldn't blame her for. But regardless she answered. "Marigold, chamomile and Lavender." 

He nodded and carefully scooped her up again. "I'll snag some on the way if I see any as I find a river to make camp. Just. Just rest." He said, eyes scanning for flowers in the forest. She did so, thankfully, occasionally wheezing or coughing but otherwise resting in his arms, eyes closed, face contorted in pain.   
It was about twenty minutes later when, along the stream, he found a thick lavender bush. He settled her down again, this time he paused before giving her his shirt, realizing they'd need bandages. 

There were several layers of irony here as he glanced up briefly before doing something that felt so wrong yet needed to happen. He ripped his tunic, sporting his crest to make bandages for the bleeding wife of Dracula, wincing at the popping stitches as he saw one of the last things he had from his family, and in this world, be torn to shreds. 

He laid them aside and settled next to her, rolling up the edge of the coat to prop her head up. She was rolling the lavender in her hands, crushing them. She looked at him and asked weakly "Could you get me a small bit of tree bark or a curved stone? I-I need a ma-ke shift mortar and pestle."

He did as she asked. And soon she was using stone in her lap to grind it up before putting it on the bandages. He could tell by her sute covered face, that despite the incredible amounts of pain she was in, her thoughts were causing her more trouble. But Trevor could only act as hands, as he had no medical knowledge. She told him to wrap her legs with the now Lanvender filled bandages, shutting her eyes. 

He let her think as he wrapped her legs as well as he could, starting with her charred feet and working up. It wasn't pretty. But perhaps her medicine could help? She was a brilliant doctor. Eventually she was wrapped and Trevor had the thought to give her water from his water skin as well. 

He glanced at the sky, relieved to see it clear. "Normally I'd suggest food but I think today has made me lose my appetite." He said, using mild humour to relieve some of the emotion he was having to bottle up. 

He was happy however, to see her crack a very small smile. "I think... I agree... In the m-morning perhaps. We should e-eat before traveling. Especially as you'll need to at least drag me."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm carrying you. I'm not putting you through that bumpy night in hell with your legs like that." 

She studied him silently for a moment. "You're a kind soul, Trevor Belmont... As you probably guessed, not many would go to such lengths as to save me." 

Her voice was a bit clearer, which brought confidence to the Belmont. "Yeah. Well. You were nice to me. And I don't take kindly to witch burnings in particular." 

Her eyes softened at that. He had a feeling she, like most, also knew what had happened to his family. He shifted under that gaze and was grateful she didn't bring it up. "Well. I am glad we can agree on that... I suppose, since you went to such lengths to save me, even after finding out about my love life, I... Owe you that explanation. Of my husband." 

"If you have the energy for it, please." He said, looking at her with more energy. He was in utter conflict and hoped more explanation would soothe that. 

She slowly nodded. "I think I do. Talking distracts me and I already don't sleep easily... So. Vlad..."

"Dracula." Trevor insisted. "How does Dracula, my family's immortal enemy for centuries, end up married to a kind doctor? I mean. I could see a bond over bloodletting but that's about all." 

He was glad to see her crack another smile at that. "Would it surprise you if I said that Vlad's favourite medical focus is actually the study of bones, not blood?" 

That did surprise Trevor. Still. He had a smartass reputation to uphold. "Why so he can cook with them?" 

She rolled her eyes. "No. He just finds how they grow and heal to be. Oh what did he say. Practical yes. That was it. But to your main question it was very simple. I wanted to be a doctor. And being a woman well. No one would teach me. But I had heard that Vlad had knowledge in science. And so I went to him, crossing a long field of stakes with those long dead, but I'll get to that. I knocked. He answered. He tried scaring me off but honestly, I was desperate. Told him I would teach him some manners in exchange for his teaching. And to show him the value of humanity. Later I learned I was the first human to ever speak to him without immediately trying to kill him. He found value in that. So much so he agreed to teach me. And so he taught me to be a doctor, and I taught him it isn't exactly polight to impale people... Later I learned those people had died a good century before. And were... Less than savoury individuals. Some had tried to kill him. Others were corrupt businessmen. He was very particular about the fact he never wanted to harm women and children. And even the men, he always did some kind of. Moral test. Only taking those who failed. Then he used them as warnings to others ... He had not even left the castle in over a century. Apparently that's normal but I kicked him out for a week anyways. Told him he was starting to smell as old as he was and needed to air out." She laughed before coughing. 

Trevor was very surprised and conflicted to hear this. But it did explain why his family even mentioned thinking he was dead somehow as he apparently disappeared. "So he... Stopped killing? Why?"

She thought for a moment "While he tooks a certain... Glee I will never understand, as I'm not a vampire, from killing those he deemed needed death, he... I think it depressed him overall. To realize there were that many, an endless supply of bastards. And so he shut himself away as whatever small bit of... Preservation for our kind to be anything but violent and cruel slowly diminished. I am so very glad you saved me when you did. As... Well. I know I'm technically the last thing between him and the end of the world. He could and would if I had died. He's been... Struggling with the concept of humanity itself lately. He was wanting to give them a second chance of sorts, but well. This happened. I'll be lucky if I can ever pry him or myself from that bleeding castle."

"Why do you want him to be with people so badly? " If he was going to have to help give Dracula his wife, to save people, he might as well know what Dracula's later interaction with the world would be. 

"Because I think. He would and could help humankind be more than it is. The things he is capable of... He is in love with science, did you know that? He uses magic when needed, but he's always kept it so separate from his love for engineering, chemistry, medicine... I think deep down he loves the idea anyone, even the poorest human, can learn to use it." 

Trevor could feel a shift within him as his world view was shifting. "I... I find that hard to believe. Not that I don't. I mean. It would explain why he's looking for you, it's just. Surprising." 

"He'd let that go to his ego. He actually keeps most vampires in check, more for my sake these days. So he'd like the fact his reputation to be feared is still known, as he honestly works on what he can do over what he will do more often than not. Though i-" she had another small coughing fit. 

Trevor lifted her head a bit. "it's alright. I think... I'm starting to feel less guilty about saving you. I'll want proof but. I trust you I think." 

She nodded and rested in his arms for a second. "You... Remind me a bit of my son. Adrian. He always insists on it. On knowing a story from all angles..." 

He nearly dropped her. She. She had a son. With him assuming Dracula. He was about to ask but she looked so tired. And had given more than enough for him to at least avoid an entire crisis. "Yes well. I'm sure he'd like you to rest. If you can. We have a long trek tomorrow to... To I guess find your husband?" 

She nodded. "Actually, it'd be easier to find my son. He stays in one spot and lives in Gresit. I'm sure he's probably worried sick about me... And yes, would probably prefer we both rest. He's a doctor too actually. And before you ask, he also is not very concerned with bloodletting. He prefers... Study of... Head traumas. And just. General practice..." She said, dozing off. Thoughts of her family likely soothing her to sleep. 

Trevor made sure she was resting as well as she could before laying back on hard earth. He wished desperately he had a drink to knock him out but decided, at the very least, after he. Figured out what the hell to do when he met Dracula, one way or another, he was going to leave that castle with some good drink, maybe wine, as he had definitely earned that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do the smallest update to chapter one to fix something that was pointed out, but it shouldn't change the story so far. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support so far, I really appreciate the comments and kudos


	3. Chapter three, the road to Gresit

Chapter Three, The Road to Gresit

Trevor learned more about Dracula in one hour than any Belmonts had over their lifetime. And in one day, he knew more about him than the Belmonts collectively. 

The strangest thing was, without the context of Vlad's full name, you would truly think the doctor was talking about any other man. Or at least most of the time. 

It started out simple. Trevor found some eggs for breakfast and she even spotted a black berry bush to go with their meal. She was watching him and started giggling that Vlad would be appalled that they were this close to a stream and weren't eating fresh fish.

And so began the recount of the wife of Dracula. 

Lisa Tepes was not one for silence, even as injured as she was. And so as she and Trevor rigged together a sled- under her insistence- she spoke. Some were just off hand comments about things like sleeping habits- which, apparently Dracula snored very loudly. Other times, it was little stories like him mixing up medicines once while teaching her pharmaceutical practices and then refusing to admit for a week because "He is many centuries old, he can't possibly make a mistake like that", she said with a small eyeroll and smile. The most surprising and most... Human, thing he learned about the king of Darkness was...

"Stress baking? That's a thing?"

She giggled, wrapped up in his cloak as he pulled her along the forest floor. "Yes it is. Honestly he spends more days baking than he does sleeping. Sometimes due to work, and other times simply because he is worried for Adrian or myself. He finds it methodical and soothing. And I'm certainly not going to complain when I wake up to sweet rolls or, my son's favourite, honey cakes." 

That prompted several questions that were more focused on the fact he was no mortal man. 

"So... Does he eat what he bakes then?" At the comment about fish and breakfast, Trevor had soon learned he liked fish, especially in stews. So he knew the vampire ate, even if it wasn't required. That alone was hard enough to imagine Dracula doing, but him eating sugary cakes was somehow even more unbelievable. 

"Not often. Though he eats honey cakes with Adrian sometimes. Or, if he's had a very stressful week, he makes a strawberry cake he's very fond of. That he will eat but only on occasion." 

"So... What about blood? Does he often go out hunting for that as well?" Trevor asked, imagining the ancient Vampire soaked in blood and topping it off with a nice strawberry cake. 

She rolled her eyes, a habit he noticed. "No. As far as his... Nutritional diet goes, he... Has a very specific way of satisfying that side. One I think you'd approve of. He doesn't kill unless the person has been condemned to hang the next day or is on the brink of death before he gets to them. Or if it's otherwise deserved, I know he's killed a handful of thieves. Otherwise it's siphoned off in their sleep and the person never knows. He doesn't take enough to kill and usually just refills his vault with it. He really started to do the latter when Adrian was born." 

Trevor raised an eyebrow. "Why put such time and care in something like that? From their perspective they were usually just food or pets..." 

Lisa had to pause to cough a bit and wince as they went over harsher rocks. Finally she answered, "Well ... Two reasons really. One is the fact he is in love with a human and his son is half human. It'd be pretty awkward for his family if he kept routinely killing our species. Even if he mainly focused on those I have mentioned. The second is actually medical for Adrian. Dhampires can only contract disease four ways... Do you know them? I feel like I... Should probably not mention them if you don't, considering, well..." Up until that point she'd made sure to avoid anything that would give actual ammunition to a hunter. 

Trevor was quiet for a long time. "Your son's a doctor, like you right?" 

"Yes... Why?"

"Just. Does he kill people?" Trevor asked, his face a bit conflicted. 

"No. Not unless it's for self defense but. That's only happened a few times from my understanding... Being a dhampir isn't easy." She said, her voice holding that sadness of a mother who wanted more for her son.

Trevor studied her before he slowly nodded. "If he isn't hurting anyone, then I don't see an issue if you want to tell me something like that. Hell I probably have a vague idea. And I... Out of respect for you and him, I won't write it down or anything. At least not without his knowledge." 

She beamed at that. "Thank you Trevor... I think I can trust that, as you've had ample opportunity to kill me now... Okay as I was saying, feeding for Adrian is... Difficult. He can become ill, very ill actually. But only in about four ways. Dead man's blood, which is the case for any vampire, as you know. Silver or holy wounds can get infected and heal like they wound on a human versus how he normally heals. Same with the wound to his heart. And lastly, if he drinks the blood of the ill he can contract whatever the person had. When he does it takes the illness and speeds it up. It's never killed him, but the side effects are normally very severe. Because of that, Vlad developed a method of siphoning blood, and testing it before putting it in a special safe vault for our son. As he got older, Vlad taught him how to do it and now he can fend for himself, however I know he also prefers to stockpile as well. He also doesn't need it nearly as often to stay healthy."

Trevor nodded slowly. "That... Makes sense. How did you both figure all this out?" 

She gave a sad little smile at that. "Trial and error. Giving his poor parents a heart attack all the while. Most we figured out at his birth actually, it was... Very traumatic. So traumatic in fact, Vlad insisted he be our only son as he was scared of losing me or future children..." 

"I take it you wanted more?" Trevor asked, still surprised at the fact Dracula seemed so... Different in her life, compared to everything he had heard before. 

She gave a sad smile. "Sometimes yes. But he simply won't hear of it. And I do have Adrian. So it isn't as if I'm completely childless. But I suppose I can not blame Vlad. If I were my own doctor I would have suggested no more as well."

"What happened?" 

Lisa was quiet for a moment. "Well... To start with, I died, for a few minutes. I managed, somehow, to deliver naturally. And when I did I began to bleed out from a tear, as Adrian was born breach. What was more his heart was incredibly weak, it had a hole in it. Later we found out, through an old journal Vlad stumbled on, Dhampires are born with naturally weak hearts. They don't have enough blood so the muscles don't like to form there. Adrian even had a hole in his. Once they do gain the needed muscle they're generally fine but, getting them there is hard. So Adrian and I were both bleeding out when he entered the world. He was so worried about Adrian he didn't even realize I was bleeding that much until my heart stopped. I don't remember much after that but apparently he did surgery on our son and myself at the same time, and gave us both major blood transfusions. He figured out where my tears were and he was able to close the hole in his heart. Then began the year of Hell." 

Trevor had to stop for rest and water, it was mid afternoon and after pulling her along for hours on end, he was exhausted. He leaned against a tree by the stream he had been following. Lazily he refilled their water skin, letting her drink first. After he had his own swig and splashed his face with water he asked, "So. Year of Hell?"

She nodded "Year of Hell. Adrian was about three days old. Up until that point he had just been using the blood he was giving me as well. That blood had been tested as I'm just a human. However Vlad assumed dhampires couldn't fall ill like humans, and just gave him the blood he normally fed off of. And just like that our three day old son, with severe heart issues, had the worst case of smallpox either of us had ever seen. It would have killed a normal child but Adrian lived. He however went through it and recovered within the week as if nothing happened. It did leave a small scar on his thigh but that was all. After that Vlad gave him only tested blood. The rest of the year was a balance of raising a too fast growing baby, as Dhampires age quickly, and his heart. He had to have several surgeries before his heart finally properly worked. We had to use very small amounts of holy water as surrounding skin liked to heal around scalpels mid anything. But figuring out how much to use and the fact it can give infections was traumatic. I don't think Vlad even slept his first year. I barely did. After that he insisted Adrian be our only one. And well. It's best to have both parents on board when it comes to having children." 

Again it struck him just how normal in a sense, Vlad seemed to be, worrying over his family. Trevor gave a small smile at that. "Very true. And I'm sure he'll fuss even more when I bring you home." 

She gave a small laugh. "He's an expert at it. I think fussing and worrying over me is his favourite hobby."

Of course, the conversation wasn't just over her love life. As they spoke throughout the day and even into the next, Lisa had her fair share of questions as well. Whenever she could stomach talking from pain it was to either talk about her family or to ask Trevor more questions than he had been asked in perhaps, his entire life. At first he gave one word responses, after all it wasn't often he interacted with people. Someone gets used to the silence after a while. For a few years, he sometimes worried he'd forget how to speak all together, which happened to lead to his increased and prolonged stays in inns with plenty of ale. Just so he could remember how to speak. 

But Lisa was fascinated by him. Mainly it started out with survival questions, such as how to hunt deer or is that berry safe. But soon she was coaxing him into longer stories, such as when he was learning to track animal tracks. 

He nodded over their breakfast, a rabbit he managed to catch by their camp that night. He had been very grateful she wasn't overly offended or attached, as he knew some noble women tended to get upset when rabbits were killed. But food was food, and he needed the fur. "Yes really. I thought it was just an angry stag, clawing up the area. Imagine my surprise when a bear came darting after me, Cubs in toe. I don't think I've ever ran quite so fast. Dropped my good hunting knife and everything." He chuckled, Lisa giving a soft laugh as well. 

One afternoon she suggested putting their supplies in her lap to give him a bit more mobility. Especially the whip as she could see it digging into his side. This of course led to questions about his work. 

Trevor was apprehensive at first. Considering his family focused on killing her husband and sons kindly. But he was pleasantly surprised when she was not at all put off by his profession. "Vlad has a simple philosophy I quite agree with. If you are hunted and killed, you were likely attracting unneeded attention, and that's their fault... Of course. We both wish that, those causing a... Population imbalances were seen as criminals to humans, rather than representative. There are many monsters who blend in, living decent lives. But the ones that cause havoc, like you kill, they cause stereotypes that put the others in danger. I'm not saying my husband is innocent, but he has truly gotten so much better. And my son is innocent. They are not the only ones, and yet any of them, good or bad, would be killed by the masses if they knew of their existence. I mean. My legs are evident enough." She said, gesturing down. She was wrapped in his cloak, but he knew the mess that lay underneath.

Trevor nodded slowly. "I... Am beginning to see a problem with stereotyping. My family isn't... Fully innocent in that, as you know. But. I'm a simple excommunicate who lives on the road. And essentially, anyone I figure out to hunt, is likely causing an issue if it catches my attention." Still, what she had said did make him give perhaps a bit more consideration. 

"So... How often is your attention caught?" 

"Oh, a few times a year. Monsters are not very common publicly. But when they are, it's destructive. I think the worst are Medusa heads..." 

He went on to tell the story of an entire town filled with the little shits. Some idiot necromancer had opened up hell for a moment and that is what appeared. She laughed a bit at his description, enjoying the story that soon faded into more. Trevor found himself adoring the ability to tell these stories, of moments he got to actually be Trevor Belmont. To be proud. They were rare so he treasured them and recounted all in great detail. 

One thing however, both silently agreed to not discuss, were the Belmonts and the Fahrenheits. Lisa avoided family memories entirely, and he was grateful. He only asked about hers once, and was very surprised by the silence. He'd asked what her family thought about her lover if they knew.

She went quiet, glaring at the woods. Giving a soft, "They don't even know his name."

He got the hint to drop it after that. 

However, a day before they reached Gresit, the single taboo subject, would surface anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often felt Dhampire anatomy would have weird down sides as well, and considering vampire hearts are just as if not more sensitive than human hearts, I felt that coupled with likely less natural blood would lead to heart issues, especially at younger ages. 
> 
> Also sorry this is a long one. It was actually going to longer but I felt a natural break here and went with it. 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and support so far. I really appreciate the comments and kudos, keep them up!


	4. Chapter 4, understanding

Chapter 4, Understanding

It started the same as it always did. However, to him it was always a fresh wound. One that was deep and gushing with vital blood. Before him, was his home. One eye was swollen shut, he'd been hit a few times before being restrained. The twelve year old had long since stopped thrashing, as he watched the flames slowly consume his home. He couldn't look away. No matter how loud the screaming. No matter as he saw one half of the estate collapse on itself. 

No matter that he saw his mother fall in the window before being consumed by flames. 

He cried, kicked, screamed. He had stayed silent. But he couldn't stop looking as his life went up in flame…

He gasped awake, tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried sitting up but arms had him. At first he thrashed more, thinking he was somehow stuck in the nightmare, the smell of burning corpses still lingering, and it wasn't until he heard his name did he realize he was not twelve. He was not being made to watch his family die. 

Instead he was being held. Held close. Lisa was stroking back his hair and his sobs still came, but now he had some semblance of reality and he tried to stop them, pulling away gently to wipe them away. "S-Sorry... I... Don't do well with nightmares."

She knew he meant memories. But she did not correct him on this. 

"It's quite alright Trevor... What would help? I can always listen, hold you... I used to braid my son's hair when he had them. Yours is a bit short but I can if you'd like..."

He gave a small watery half smile. How long had it been since anyone had tried comforting him?

He didn't want to sleep so he went for a talk. Or rather listening. He'd found Lisa's gentle stream of stories of life, soothing this past week. So he asked, latching on the first question that came to mind "Did he have them often?"

She gave a sad little nod. "Unfortunately... As a young child he never was good at relaxing, always very anxious. And then when he was, a small bit older, a few... Very traumatic incidents led him to have less than ideal sleep. One year in particular I spent most of my days up with him, braiding his hair and singing just so he could get a couple of hours of rest, poor thing..." 

Trevor listened, shifting a bit. Their fire was little more than embers that he watched dwindle away. "What happened?" 

Her hesitation gave away she would normally avoid the subject, but given Trevor's odd shift in mood, she allowed herself to say "A few things happened... The main one being. Being the church... He was six in apparerance. As I said he aged fast. But he was about four and a half in age..."

Trevor was still. A child, even younger than he'd been, and the church still felt the need to...

"He was with me in the market. Vlad was in a shop across town and. And a priest came up. He saw Adrian's eyes. He has golden eyes, the colour of honey. The priest immediately began exclaiming he was a demon... A crowd formed, and before I knew it. They ripped my poor son away from me. He was sobbing, utterly confused. Until then humans had been relatively kind. They were dragging him away when Vlad came, quite literally, out of nowhere. I can not see speeds this fast, but Adrian can. Within a literal second, he had taken a post from a nearby fruit stand and impaled the priest, who was still holding Adrian... I don't think I have ever seen my husband that angry. He took Adrian back and no one said another word... Our son wasn't allowed back into the markets for a long time and nor did he want to go. To this day I think he still has issues with crowds." 

Trevor watched her distant face, the face of a mother still worried over their child. Still he. He had to ask. "And what did your husband do?" 

Lisa gave a soft half smile. "He went home with us, and made Adrian a honey cake. We moved the castle later that night and never went back. And no, he never did anything to them beyond the priest trying to kill our son."

Trevor listened and ... Believed her. That he didn't go back. That maybe... 

The image of a child being ripped away and burned at the stake came again to the forefront of his mind, as did his own home…

All for being different. 

Maybe... his family had been wrong? Not entirely. He himself had seen some shit monsters had done but. How many more were innocent at his family's hands? 

Anger and confusion flashed through him but he did not comment on this delima. Instead his eyes looked at her legs, the fire. All he could say was "Fuck the church." 

She understood and nodded, "Fuck the church." She echoed back to him. Their eyes met and they both smiled at one another. There was pain there, but a solidarity as well. 

Eventually she said "We should still try to sleep... Do you want me to-" 

Trevor, in that moment of, of actual familial comfort said eagerly, "Could... You sing? My..." He swallowed. "My sisters often sang to me when... I couldn't sleep." 

She gave a warm smile, and he was grateful she didn't ask more about them. Now he thought about it, this was the first time he'd verbally acknowledge anyone in his family in years. 

"Of course. Here. Lay next to me. The ground can't be comfortable and I have fur to share for a pillow." 

Normally he'd make do without. However, when would be the next chance he'd get even a small moment of things being safe. Of feeling some trust in someone's metaphorical arms?   
He laid, head to head with her. A hand reaching up to gently run through his messy mop of hair. She then started to sing, very quietly. 

Lullay lullow, lullay lully,  
Beway bewy, lullay lullow,  
Lullay lully,  
Baw me bairne, sleep softly now.  
I saw a sweet and seemly sight,  
A blissful burd, a blossom bright,  
That morning made and mirth among.  
Lullay lullow, lullay lully,  
Beway bewy, lullay lullow,  
Lullay lully,  
Baw me bairne, sleep softly now.  
A maiden mother, meek and mild,  
In cradle keep, a knavë child,  
That softly sleep; she sat and sang.  
Baw me bairne, sleep softly now.  
Lullay lullow, lullay lully,  
Beway bewy, lullay lullow,  
Lullay lully,  
Baw me bairne, sleep softly now.

Her voice was quite pleasant, better than most singers in taverns. Trevor was back to being a child, surrounded by his sister's. Two quietly singing to him while a third used a cold washcloth to chase away fever.

He found himself calming in ways he had not in many years. So much so that he was half asleep when she finished, "I... Never heard that one."

She sighed, breaking her own taboo. "My mother used to sing it to me. As a little girl. All the others I know are actually from Vlad singing to Adrian but. They were in Latin and I didn't know if you knew the language. But. Despite my... Issues with my family. I always- always liked that one." 

"I can see why. It is very pretty. You don't. Agree with your family much either then, do you?" His voice implied so much more. A moment of hopefulness there, looking for answers. 

He could tell she understood what meant by her slight pause. Finally she settled on, "No. I don't agree. But that- that doesn't mean I can't treasure the good, I suppose." He knew by her voice they both had reached the same acceptance at the same time. They did not agree with their families, Lisa perhaps more than Trevor. But that did not make them evil or good. It made them memories, with complex emotions tied to each one. Some with comfort, others trauma. And. That was fine, for them both. 

Trevor felt for the first time in many years, safe. Comforted. 

Understood.

He slept peacefully that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did as much research as I could, and I think this song actually is an old medieval one. It's also related to a one shot I might post of Lisa's past, I'm still debating on it.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos so far, they really encourage me. Keep it up! 
> 
> Next up, our favourite dhampire.


	5. Chapter 5, Dr.Tepes

Chapter 5, Dr.Tepes

It was about midnight when they got into town. This time they slipped past a sleeping guard and Trevor was grateful, as honestly, he was exhausted. The trip had perhaps been the best he'd been on in some time, but the physical effort of dragging someone for over 12 hours a day for a week was beginning to wear out even his toned body. Lisa, he could see, felt a bit guilty for making him but it couldn't be helped. However at the moment she was giddy with quiet excitement. "Just down the road Trevor, that house there." She said pointing out a very nice, mainly stone house, on the edge of town. 

It was a decent size, perfect for someone running a medical practice out of it. Out front was a small herb garden which actually had Trevor nearly laughing to himself at the idea of Dracula's son wearing a sun hat and gardening. Even after all this week, sometimes the odd little domestic qualities of their unique lives caught him off guard and usually resulted in his laughter. But he was tired and only grinned at the thought as he knocked on the door. Lisa had pulled a bit to the side just in case Adrian stepped out too fast. 

It was quiet for a moment, and then, without the normal sounds of walking to the door, it opened. 

He was very surprised by the man before him. He looked exactly like one would imagine the son of Lisa Tepes looking, and nothing like what one would imagine the son of Dracula looking. The first thing he noticed was his hair. It was long, blonde like his mother. And the slightest bit messy, as if he'd had a long day. He was, of course, deathly pale as well, considering he was technically half dead. His clothes were simple, a white low cut shirt and rather tight black pants, both hugging the slender lean build of his toned body. What caught Trevor's attention most however, were his eyes. They were, as she said, the colour of honey. And they were accompanied with slightly dark circles under them. Trevor immediately noticed the slight fangs as he spoke, clearly tired by his voice, "Unless it is an emergency, it will need to wai-" but then his face changed. He looked confused before peeking his head about. Trevor was confused for a second before realizing, ah. Scent. He moved back, smiling a bit as he gestured to Lisa, who was grinning like mad at her son. 

Faster than any human could even see, the dhampire was on her, hugging her. Lisa had her arms around him, rubbing

His back the slightest bit. Trevor suddenly felt two things, both causing him to step back a bit. The first was respect for their little moment, of a family being reunited against all odds. The other was... Slight jealousy. That he'd never get this experience with his own mother. To have her back after coming so close to losing her. 

But he kept that down and instead remained mainly exhausted and neutral. After a few minutes Adrian stood, scooping her up. He looked at Trevor, beaming now. "Why don't you come inside and we can talk. I'm sorry for the sudden ..." 

Trevor gave an honest smile. "It's alright. I understand. This week has shown me she is quite the woman. Anyone would miss her." He said, following them in. 

The front room was very comfortable. Large as well, with a seating area, fire, and a few beds facing the fire clearly for patients. At the moment they were vacant though two beds were still rumpled, some tools by them. Clearly he'd just been cleaning up for the day when they arrived. 

Trevor leaned against the back of an armchair as Adrian laid his mother down in the clean bed. She began talking in a warm voice that gave the same gentle comfort the fire did behind Trevor. "This young man pulled me right off the stake Adrain. And, even... After learning about Vlad, pulled me here. He is also quite good company." She rambled.

Adrian seemed a bit surprised at that as he started unwrapping the makeshift bandages, which he quickly deduced were once a shirt. "Truly? Not that I am in any way mad at this, I am quite grateful to have my mother with me, but... Why save the wife of... Well. My father. And come to me, knowing this?" He looked confused more than anything. Happy but. Utterly lost. And honestly, it was a fair question. He also seemed to take that as a cue that he didn't need to hide any powers and began to float a bit, as it made checking his mother's injuries easier with how much turning he needed to do. That honestly surprised Trevor more than the question, the sight of something so intrinsically vampiric being used for something so harmless and helpful. 

"Ah. Well... You could say the church and I don't have a good history. She saved my life a few months ago in Lupu. I saw her as I was passing through and well. I'm not fond of burning innocent women who are decent doctors. So I... May have. Set the church on fire and pulled her down." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He really wasn't used to people. "And after... A giant flaming fireball in the shape of Dracula's head gave me a crisis, and a long conversation with her, we are here." He concluded. 

Adrian listened, studding the fabric as he laid it on a side table. Trevor could tell he was putting things together but his reply was friendly all the same. "Well... I am glad she smoothed over any... Confusion my father caused. He and I do not agree on-" he caught sight of his mother's darkening face and changed subjects quickly. "many things. But. Never mind that. Thank you. Um. I don't believe I caught your name? I'm sure she's said it but I am Adrian Tepes. I'd shake your hand but" he nodded to the utterly destroyed legs he was having to tend to. 

Trevor nodded. He was curious now. If the same tolerance he was extending so far to Lisa's family would be spared for him. "Of course. I'd much rather you look at her legs. We've been using lavender to help. And um. I'm Trevor." He looked at her encouraging, exhausted smile, as she nodded a small bit. "Trevor Belmont."

Adrian's reaction was instant. He froze, a solid head off the ground as Trevor saw things nearly physically click together in his head. He snapped his head to look over at Trevor in wrapped attention. "I see... Well. If you've come to trade my mother for information on my father, I have nothing to give-"

"-Adrian." Lisa scolded, interrupting with a stern look. 

He looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Mother. You know full well what..."

"Yes I know who the Belmonts are. And I know what the hell manners are, and I have taught them to you. Use them. We've already discussed this, he really isn't going to hunt any of us." 

Trevo was actually rather comforted by how quickly she defended him. So much so that he held up his hands, smiling a small bit. "It's okay. I know it's a difficult history. But. Dr. Tepes. She's telling the truth. At first I was... Conflicted but. After this week of hearing about your family, what you all actually do... It's changed my mind on many things. The last thing I want to do is tear apart a family. As I... Know what that's like. And. I'm justifying this to myself and ancestors as it will result in less harm this way if I just make sure she is healed and back with her family... Just. It is true. You and him really don't kill to feed?" He wanted to be sure. He knew they could all be lying and if that were the case he'd deal with it but. He had begun to really trust the Good Doctor of Lupu. 

Adrian studied him for a moment, shoulders relaxing just a bit. "Yes it's... True. I've never... Fed as most of my father's kind does. And he hasn't for nearly a hundred years." He turned to his mother, resignation clear in his voice, "We always did tell you, you would talk your way out of your own funeral."

She beamed "What can I say, I try." 

That lightened the mood a bit. Adrian rolled his shoulders back, focusing on his mother. "Right well. Try to relax. I'm giving you something to put you asleep while I try and clean up your legs... You know he's going to have a fit." 

"And I am sure having Trevor Belmont of all people, save me, will greatly diminish any... Well. Bitchiness." She snorted, relaxing at a shot her son gave her. 

"Bitchiness. Well. One way of saying it... Though mine is more colourful." He muttered as his mother rolled her eyes before dozing off.  
Trevor sat in a nearby chair as Adrian began to clean and properly tend to her legs. Trevor watched with no little curiosity, though his mind was replaying that last comment. "You don't get along with your father, do you?"

Adrian's head was still bowed as he looked at Trevor. "If you are trying to recruit me to kill him, the answer is no. Not unless he acts like a true idiot." 

Trevor rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to kill him, honest. Or at least. I haven't decided completely on it but I am certainly leaning towards not killing him on sight. But, I feel it is ... Important I know as much as I can about his... Current lifestyle. For everyone's sake."

Adrian kept his eyes mainly on his work, carefully stripping away dead and burnt skin. Trevor thought he was going to ignore him completely for a moment before finally saying "No. I don't get along with him. Though I don't think you'll take issue with his lifestyle either. He and I just ... Have very deep and different understandings of humanity." 

That caught Trevor's attention. "What do you mean?" 

Adrian sighed, looking exhausted "I... Believe. With guidance. Humans can learn. In Fact it is that belief right now that is keeping you alive. I have been nearly killed, so many times now, by hunters and the church. To say the name Belmont legitimately has me worried is the truth. But. You seem open minded and I know my mother is very... Protective of me. She wouldn't have lead you here unless she can trust you. And if she can trust you then well. I suppose I can too. And it proves my point, refreshing really. But anyways. My father. I believe humans can learn science, adapt, and go beyond idiotic witch hunts and fear of knowledge. My father doesn't. Instead he tolorates them, and avoids causing anymore trouble for them. But he doesn't want to help them progress like I do. Mother he considers a rare exception... However, he doesn't see how that limiting mentality might be a bit..." He paused to add a salve to a particular spot that needed attention. "Insensitive to someone who is also half human. So at 17, though then I was closer to about 22 mentally and physically, if I had to guess, I left. Mother had taught me medicine and I decided that would be my platform. Gain a towns trust as the doctor. Slowly find those who are open minded. Teach them first and hopefully spread some... Progression. And I happen to like medicine too, which helps. I've been here for over a year now and haven't said a word to him. Though he's said plenty to me." 

Trevor was struck with an odd thought. When was the last time the dhampire had even gotten to vent something like this? Surely he didn't have many friends, having to be this shut away, for his own safety. 

"What has he been saying?" He couldn't tell if the young doctor meant his father was being rude or desperate and honestly, he was curious. It had been literal years since he'd even heard family drama like this. 

"Oh a lot of apologies for one. As he and I had a... Terrible disagreement where he said some things I won't forgive easily. Practically on his hands and knees, but the moment I ask if he thinks my life goal of healing and teaching is worth while he of course, is a stubborn mule... I do hope she is right about you. It would help my point and therefore help so many others..." He sighed as he started to apply medication to his mother's legs. 

"How would liking me help your... Life mission?" Trevor decided right then, at the very least, he wouldn't stake the dhampire. He could see the passion in his face and it probably took a lot to not just stand up to his father, but Dracula himself. 

"Well. If he agrees with me, he could do more for them than anyone. He has centuries of knowledge, magic, medicine... Within a day he could end the world should he please. And within a week he could save it. You have no idea how many lives you saved when you saved my mother... I just worry for her legs. We might still have to amputate, depending on how well it heals. The lavender helped but, still..." He sighed.

"What's the worst case scenario on his reaction to her legs?" Trevor said, glad now he wasn't going into this blind. 

"At worst? Hmm. Insisting mother stays home at the castle. Being even more of a reclusive old bat. That's all though. No need to worry Belmont. You won't need your silver and holy water. I can say that with certainty. Had she died... well. That would be different." 

That was enough to soothe his nerves. "Thank you, Dr.Tepes... will she be able to walk?" 

The willow like a blonde sighed. "Call me Adrian please. It keeps sounding like your addressing mother. And ... I don't know. She's lost a few toes. But. From what I can tell, her muscles are weakened but intact... If I had to guess, she'll likely have great trouble walking even after she's healed. But I know we have some schematics for braces that will help. It isn't ... A wonderful outcome but she'll still be relatively mobile. Far better than... Her dead." 

Trevor now understood what Lisa meant about her son being a very anxious man. He could see it then, the worried look in her furrowed brow. If Trevor had to guess, he'd say the real reason Adrian looked so exhausted had little to do with a busy day.

The dhampir seemed to sense the hunter examining him and regained some composure, standing up straight, like the noble he was raised to be. He gave a courteous smile "Forgive my manners, Belmont. You have likely had a very long exhausted journey and so far all I have done is ramble at you." 

"It's alright Adrian. I get it. If she ... Were my mother, I'd be worried too." 

Sympathy passed across his face but he hid it well. The whole country knew what happened to the Belmonts after all. "Yes. Well. Still a poor way to repay you. Would you like to rest here for the night? Or I can put you in the inn, if that would be preferable." Adrian shifted the slightest bit, looking at a spot just behind Trevor. 

It took Trevor a moment to realize the choice really implied a 'You don't have to sleep in the same building as me, a monster, Belmont'. And now it was Trevor's turn for sympathy, though this was read more in his posture than anything. "Here is quite fine..." Then a small smile came to his sun kissed face. "Would it be alright if I had something to drink? Been too long since I fell asleep, stomach full of mead." He figured he saved her, and drug her here. He earned some alcohol. Thank you very much. 

Adrian was comforted by this response. "Of course. Will wine do? And I have rabbit stew so I can reheat above the fire as well." 

Trevor grinned, relaxing back. "Oh yes please ... How long's Lisa gonna be out?" Now he could allow himself to feel his tired muscles as he watched the doctor gracefully move to a room further in the back, presumably the kitchen. He looked almost like an angel in a way, so... Gold in a sense. Add in his tendency to float rather than walk when doing things like this and his movements were almost that of an elegant bird or dance. 

"Oh, not for several hours at least. Likely around noon tomorrow. Powerful medication we developed ourselves. But, it works." He returned with inhuman speed, handing him a glass of wine and setting the bottle next to the hunter before returning to the kitchen faster than Trevor could blink. 

"Um. Thank you. And... So what are we going to do? About your father?"   
It was very quiet, no sound but the wood crackling in the fireplace. If it hadn't been, Trevor wouldn't have heard Adrian's faint low sigh. "He does have a habit of complicating things, doesn't he?" Adrian returned with a pot to put above the fire. Trevor glanced for a second at his bent form, which was not a terrible view. That or it had been too long since he had been in an inn with some well built customers. He almost forgot his own question until Adrian settled next to him. "His castle makes communication difficult. In our... Last disagreement I may have ... Broken something, that would have shortened your trip exponentially, as he would have found her. But as it is, he is hopping around blindly. Swarming over eachtown as a swarm of bats. Something as organised as a panicked husband can manage. I have a unique mirror that we can use to tell us where he is, I've noticed he stays for two days and then moves again. If we can catch him when he lands nearby then we can contact him. Unless he chooses this village, which I doubt, as I'm here, we will have to wait for him to choose a spot within a day to two days travel... I wish I could send you but I am too worried about her. If I wasn't concerned he would destroy half the country if not reunited soon, I would wait until she was healed completely." He sighed. 

Trevor sipped his wine. It was sweet. White. It had been a long time since he'd had something this nice. He relaxed listening to the man fret. He noted the doctor had a tendency to tap his fingers on things with agitation. He actually became mildly mesmerized as when he put his fingers down, talons extended the slightest bit in agitation, but then retracted at the rise of them. Like a cat in a way. Thankfully he was able to follow, even if he was watching with blatant curiosity. "You two really don't get along... But it would help if you could come. It's a miracle nothing happened to us on our way here. However I fear going closer to Dracula's castle, might be a magic for trouble." 

Adrian looked over at him, and for once, cracked a very small smile "Ironically, they'd likely be running away... My father has an iron fist when it comes to-" Adrian sighed, rolling his eyes a bit at what he considered a ridiculous title - "Creatures of the night. They can not feed more than once a town unless the person was to die or self defense. Most have actually listened. But those who don't are subjected to hunters and his own occasional wrath. He actually likes taking out frustrations that way sometimes. They likely would worry he is doing so and run. But your point still stands. I..I need to go." 

Trevor saw the tension in his face, firelight masking how inhumanly pale his skin was. Trevor only saw a glimpse of this however as the pot seemed to be warm enough and Adrian sat up to unhook it and tote it back to the kitchen. Trevor used his moment of movement to gather his thoughts enough to ask "What will you say to him?" 

Trevor could hear rummaging in the kitchen as he poured another glass, waiting for a reply. He really was getting used to this ... Talking. And it was only now he realized how much he missed being around... People. Not strangers but. People who knew him. So much that he truly wanted to know, what would the estranged son of Dracula would say upon seeing his father. He had his answer only after Adrian gave him a large bowl of stew and some nice toasted bread to go with it. "Depending on his mood on seeing you... I might start with a, 'I told you so', followed by 'maybe if someone were to educate the public, then things like, I don't know, witch burnings, could be a thing of the past'. We will likely argue..." He sighed. He only had a small plate containing a few apple slices, honey and cheese. He was picking on the cheese most. Then he admitted "I just hope we stop arguing. He... We used to be very close. He was a good father, in his own way."

Trevor had to quickly swallow a mouth full of rather decent stew, which was actually rather heavily salted so it actually had flavour. But he wanted to know, "I really can not imagine what any proper childhood was like, let alone, being raised by the-" he had to pause so he didn't say one of his normal, and likely offensive, terms such as the great leach -"infamous... Dracula." There. Infamous was fair. 

Adrian's mouth twitched, leaning towards a nostalgic smile, "Fun I suppose. Lots of required reading- he was a very strict teacher. But when I wasn't studying or learning the ways of a royal vamperic court and he had a few days away from his duties, we often were caught doing something too fun. Like racing as bats around the castle, or hunting that night game- seeing who could catch the biggest fish or stag. Sometimes we'd test a magical or scientific theory together- usually involving fire, much to my mothers joy. After a particular curtain incident we were banned from testing that sort of thing in the castle." He was smiling now. It suited him well. 

That was certainly an image, tall and glooming, Lord of Darkness, chasing around his golden headed son, like the night chasing the day. And Trevor suddenly felt something he thought he'd never feel for the son of fucking Dracula. 

He felt... A bit jealous. As well as almost comforted by the sweet image. 

Regardless it solidified something that caused the hunter to sigh. Adrian raised an inquisitive eyebrow at that and Trevor answered, looking at the light wooden ceiling "Ancestors? Please forgive me as I say this but... I think I really will... Spare... Fucking Vladimir Dracula Tepes." 

That caused even more curiosity from the dhampire as he couldn't help but ask "What on Earth... Made you decide that?" 

Trevor looked at him, features relaxed despite the tired bags. He was studying him closely now and Trevor took a second to finish off his second glass of wine. His sky blue eyes staring into the bright light of the fire. 

The woman in the window fell, did she scre-

"Because... I can't bring myself to... tear apart a family..." 

He couldn't save or change what happened to his family, but he'd be damned if the good Doctor of Lupu's family shared the same fate. 

He'd be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy that was a long one. Glad to see people are enjoying it so far, please comment/kudos!


	6. Chapter 6, Practice

Trevor discovered that sleeping in the same house as a dhampire was actually quite hard. Though it wasn't from Anything to do with fangs. No. It was the fact the damn dhampire, didn't sleep. At all it seemed. As it turned out he had a guest room that was a loft as well as a side room for himself and an office. Trevor only got a peak of it but it was over flowing with books, in both shelves and stacks about to fall over. Trevor, was more than happy to take the guest loft. 

However, this proved to be a terrible idea for the hunter. The half human bellow just. Couldn't. Sit. Still. He didn't pace by walking, though Trevor could tell from the shadows on the wall he had a habbit of floating back and forth. In a way, Trevor wished he'd pace. At least then it would keep a constant train of noise that he could tune out. But that was the issue. He was damn near silent one second, and the next, he was moving something. Reading a book far faster than anyone had the right to. Shuffling pages. Occasional scratches of parchment. Or the moving of a pot of some other supplies. Even just tapping on his chair. To most, this would hardly be noticed, and certainly couldn't be called a racket. To the hunter who had to always be so alert however, it was maddening. He nearly gave up sleep entirely but- finally- Adrian went to his room. And Trevor was able to dose off. 

The next morning was the best he'd had all week however. There was quiet chatter down bellow and the smell of bacon was delicious. He still felt exhausted. He couldn't have slept much, nor could the dhampire. However unlike him he was still sore as shit and grunted as he sat up. But despite it all, the promise of a decent meal made him happy. 

He was dressed rather quickly as his day began. 

He learned that morning Adrian really was an excellent cook. And that, while cooking, he prefered floating as well. Trevor thought about bringing up the insomnia but, decided against it, as Lisa's voice came back to him: Being a dhampire is hard. 

The woman herself was half asleep in the patient bed, grinning at them both as she answered a random question in...

"Why are you two speaking Latin? Or I think Latin. It sounds... Off though." It had been many years since he'd heard or read the language. Having been raised as a noble until the age of twelve, it was originally expected of him to learn- especially given the family profession. He couldn't remember much but, he could tell what they were speaking. 

Adrian looked confused more than anything "Off? I'd hope it isn't off, it's my first language." He said, piling eggs and bacon into a plate for Trevor. 

Lisa looked confused as well and then it clicked. "We are speaking ancient Latin. Not the more modern versions. Vlad prefers it." 

Well that answered one question. "But ... Why speak it?" His tone was quite light as he was handed his plate, nearly humming as he had a bite of bacon. 

Lisa was first to answer as Adrian looked... A bit depressed? It was only a second but Trevor caught his expression as he turned back to his pan over the fire. "We speak it at home. It was Vlad's first language, and as I needed to know it for my profession he taught it to me and insisted on speaking it so I learned it faster. By the time we had a son, it only made sense to speak it at home and teach it to him first." 

"Huh. I always figured his first was this or French." 

Adrian raised an eyebrow "Fre-ah." He said, shutting himself up. 

Trevor eyed him suspiciously "Why is that surprising?" 

Adrian just shook his head, making his mother's plate. "Nothing important. Just forgot your last name... Father doesn't talk about his own mortal past often. Much more focused on the day to day." He huffed slightly before handing his mother her food. And sitting himself. He had a bowl of eggs cheese and oddly undercooked bacon, which contrasted Trevor's crisp bacon. The oddest difference between Adrian and Trevors breakfast were the drinks. We're the hunter had tea, Adrian had a small metal goblet that he filled from an opeque bottle. At first glance one would think it was alcohol, but it was the dark red hue that gave it away. 

This made Trevor insanely curious. "So... How do you get bottles of blood like that? I know your mother said you had to be careful about who you fed from." 

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Cataloguing more for your family Belmont?" At first Trevor was about to be offended, but then he saw Adrian's playful, painfully charming, smirk. 

Shit. He needed to say something witty. "Like they'd believe any one could ask a vampire such questions." Well. Close enough. 

"Indeed. Well. If it is to satisfy your curiosity, I will indulge. There are a couple of ways we obtain blood... Ethically. Or as ethically as a 'monster'-" 

"Adrian..." Lisa said, her eyes sympathetic and warning. Clearly this was a common disagreement between them. 

Adrian sighed but kept going "can. If my personal stores are low, I can either, go to the town's prison, administer something to make them sleep, and take as much as seems right. It's rare I do that, but anytime I hear of a rapist or a murderer well. They should be hanged and why waste all that blood? I don't drink it directly of course. I have equipment to put it in these bottles and magic to preserve it. If I don't go there, sometimes if a patient isn't ill or is a rare case that actually required blood to be drawn, I do the same. A man with a fractured spine or leg. Woman with a deformed foot. That sort of thing. While they rest I take some through my machines. Then I test for diesease, if they are clean well. I have blood. I don't need it often but I have found it healthy to have about one small cup a day, usually at breakfast." As he spoke he swirled his glass, a bit lost in thought. 

He and his parents really love teaching, Trevor thought as he ate and listened. "Have you ever found out why you do need to feed?" 

Adrian knew the answer to that immidaitly and was going to answer, however the door open just then. 

Trevor was curious as he led in a worried mother craddling her crying son who had a nasty break in his arm. "He was chasing chickens off the coup, gave his parents a heart attack when he fell through..." She rambled. 

Trevor watched in fascination and concern as he guided her to the bed. "It's alright Mrs... Vit correct?" She nodded and he slowly guided out his arm to have a look. "Shh there we go... Kids break their arms quite often and recover just fine. Now, young man. This will hurt for just a second and then we will get you wrapped up and give you things to help okay?" 

The kid gulped and slowly nodded "W-will I get a-a hard... Wr-wrap like Sven? He broke his leg last spring." 

Adrian carefully positioned the arm "Boy with red hair, a bit tall?" The other nodded, shaking a bit from pain. "Yes. It is called a cast. Though don't use it to hold frogs like he did, I had to rewrap it several times... Now. Big breath." The child did and Adrian precisely snapped it back with a crack that made even Trevor wince. To his credit the eight year old only yelped some. Adrian immidaitly started to wrap the arm, being very gentle and likely using the smallest bit of magic to hold the arm up and still without touching it. "There. Now it will heal properly. Just do not get this cast wet. But it should protect your arm so you can still go follow Sven to the market and cause a ruckus." 

The boys mother was relaxing "Thank you so much Dr.Tepes. He usually is a very hardy boy..." 

"Most are. But. Even the hardiest can fall through a chicken coup. I will give you some powder, when you are home give him water mixed with it. It should help with pain and swelling, and likely make him a bit tired. If he can stand it, bread as well. If he gets a fever come see me but do not panic too much. It happens sometimes and usually there is no issue besides bed rest for a few days." Adrian spoke in a very soothing voice, pacing it just right to calm both patient and mother. The child kept still and watched even as he looked in pain. But the pressure from the wrap slowly seemed to help him. And once it was dried, covered in a strange hard paste Adrian said, helping him stand and getting the powder "come back in four weeks and it should have healed enough for me to take it off." 

The mother thanked him again before helping her son home. Lisa was beeming with pride as Adrian leaned back for a second before going to clean up. He looked extremely tired but, a bit relaxed as well. 

Lisa was beaming in pride and started talking shop while Trevor stretched his legs, curious about the house of a domestic dhampire. The blonde in question was quite enthusiastic in his replies as he rested his feet on his desk in the corner, leaning back in his chair and looking every bit of 19 that he was. Trevor was trying to guess how many books were in a stack in the corner of the room when he saw mirror shards float from the office. Well. That got his attention. 

Adrian said settling the mirror shards in the middle of the room "We can see where he is at least... I've noticed he is bouncing around every two days. If he gets within two days of travel we can... Go to him." Adrian sighed. It was clear, even to Trevor, he was still having issues with his father. 

Trevor watched in curiousity as the Dhampire carved into the glass, suddenly making the legendary castle spring into veiw. "He is in... Lupu again. I think he was hoping you'd come back mother..."

"Well. Hopefully tomorrow he'll move closer." She said, quite cheerfully for a heavily injured burned victim. Then again, Trevor expected nothing less. "Sooner we get home, is the sooner I can rest up and restart my clinic." 

Adrian stood up, eyes sudden sever. "Restart? Mother. As much as I loathe to admit father is right... I think this close call as a sign you shouldn't be running proper medicine alone, as people are so close minded." As he spoke he waved the mirror away, Trevor getting only a glimpse of a red eyed man walking out as it passed. 

She rolled her eyes. "I knew this was a risk. And I was and still am ready to take it. For others sake. Maybe in a smaller town but..."

"But nothing." Adrian stated flatly, earning a glare from his nother. "You know he won't let you, and honestly, I agree with him." Adrian was starting to look as stubborn as his mother. Which Trevor would have found almost amusing, had it not been for the tension quickly building between them. Still he stayed silent, feeling a bit awkward in what was soon developing into a family fight. 

Lisa had her defiant chin raised, cruedly shorn hair falling back,"I believe I am a grown ass woman. Who will do as she pleases. I will restart my business, regardless of you or your father's opinion." 

Adrian seemed almost desprate. As he spoke a pale hand ran through golden hair, his eyes looking more tired from tension as he spoke "And leave me to end up an orphan when the church catches you again! You know what he will do! It is too dangerous, for everyone!" He was getting irritated now. 

She bristled at that. "I have never let anything get in my way. Now is no exception. Even if we have to pay off the church I'll-" 

"Like they'll except our money!" He scoffed. "We are monsters to them, do you not understand that! We are different! And I'm even more different- as father so 'kindly' pointed out-"

She was getting heated too "Adrian. He did not mean that and has been making up for it ever sense. And if you don't recall it was me who stood up for you in that fight. I would think I would get the same respect." 

"Not when that respect nearly gets you killed!" He said, throwing his arms up. "And now you are taking his side! What happened to all your talk of independence?" He hissed.

She sighed, clearly conflicted and equally as frustrated. "Adrian. I don't agree with what he said. Or his view point. But he has been trying to make amends!"

Adrian had clearly heard enough "You wouldn't get it. No one would." He huffed before storming out, the door slamming shut behind him. 

Both hunter and mother stared after him. Trevor felt at an utter loss on what to do. Lisa sighed, hand trailing to her chest before Trevor heard her mumble a "Oh.. right." 

Choosing to go with this small thread of conversation he asked "Right what?" 

The brunette sat next to her, looking small despite an utterly toned body.

"Hmm? Oh. My locket. It had a small drawing of Vlad, Adrian made it. But... That went with the house I think." She sighed, somehow more upset. 

And that stressed Trevor in ways he hadn't been stressed in years. "You really miss him, don't you?" 

She nodded with a sigh, glancing at the door. "I haven't seen him in a year. After he and Adrians falling out I... Insisted he travel the Earth as a man. To get some perspective. Then maybe he and Adrian could come to terms with one another. But of course, I had to fuck that up too." She huffed. 

"You couldn't have predicted this... Adrian told me the basics of what happened. But. What did he say that has him so upset?"

Lisa grimaced, playing with the hem of her sheets. "Well if he told you I suppose there is no harm. You see. As I said before, life for a dhampire isn't easy. He had several very traumatic instences with the outside world at very young ages. And he realized then that... He is very alone, in a lot of ways. He is too supernatural, for humans. But not vampire enough for vampires. Stuck in between. Ever since he was very young he has been bothered by this, saying things like how he was likely to never have friends or a spouse. A family beyond us. That he was going to essentially be alone for an enternity." She let out a sigh "Many things that break his poor mother's heart as. Well. He unfortunately is likely not wrong. Maybe not to the degree he worries but, he certainly is more lonely than most. And when he got a bit older, and started aiming for this goal of helping people, I think it has always been a bit about also helping himself. That if he can just. Remove some superstition, enlighten them, he can maybe connect more. But my husband is too old, too weary of people. He however, unlike our poor child, has never had to feel alone in the same way. He is a vampire, he at least his own kind. Dhampires rarely survive birth and usually die very young from "- she paused, awkwardly clearing her throat" a number of things." 

Trevor understood she meant hunters like himself. And could guess why. Dhampires would be more likely to interact. And therefore end up dead. 

"There are non that we have found alive. He is... So alone. And so he clings to this goal, which is a noble one. And my husband, afriad of humans hurting him, reacted very poorly." 

Trevor leaned in, very interested now. His honest blue eyes so curious. 

"He didn't want Adrian or even me around our kind. So he was quick to point out that ... He said, to quote him, 'They won't accept you, all you'll do is get yourself killed. You aren't human, they will hate and despise you just as vampires do. Even if you play as their hero. You are alone Adrian, and you need to learn to accept that.'" she sighed shaking her head. "I was of course furious with him. But I knew why he said it. He was afriad for Adrian and trying- very harshly- to convince him to stay home. Instead he did just the opposite and drove him off, as Vlad had voiced a fear he had been obsessing over nearly his whole life... A few years later, I convinced Vlad to travel the world as a man. To try and see some bit of our son's life. He does miss him terribly. They were so close until then. He was returning home when... You saved me."

Trevor nodded, feeling rather awful for the blonde. But. He also understood him, probably better than many. How many time had he thought, 'just one more monster and then, then maybe they'll accept me again'? He also understood why he was so afriad for his mother, as it sounded like she really was all he had left. 

"Still. It isn't right to shut you away because they're both afriad." He said, after a long pause. She looked up, a bit surprised at his sudden support. "They should. I don't know. Maybe come up with a compromise. It is dangerous, even if you weren't Dracula's wife. But you should be allowed to-" then an idea hit him. It was very rare he got good ideas for things like this, so he spoke carefully "You... Could. Suggest. Running a practice with him? Either Adrian or your husband. They'd feel safer and, maybe if it was your... Husband. He might see more of Adrian's point. And he likely would to make sure you were safe. As crazy as that is, considering who he is."

She brightened considerably at that, making Trevor's heart swell with cautious pride. "Trevor. That is a lovely idea. Oh I would love to do that. And your right, I think after all this he would. If to keep me safe and happy beyond anything else. And maybe- maybe he would have a bit more hope. For Adrian's sake."

They both were beaming for a second before her eyes trailed to the door, smile fading a bit. "I do hope he will calm down and listen to that idea. He does worry about me so much. More than most son's."

Trevor gave a gentle half smile that also carried a bit of the heavy greif "Coming from someone who has been orphaned, I get it..." The he sighed adding, "I'll go talk to him. I'm not always the best with words but. I think he could use someone to talk to." 

Lisa nodded, looking utterly grateful, and honestly so tired. "Yes please ... Thank you Trevor." 

He nodded "Of course. You rest. I'll go get thin, blonde and brooding." He chuckled, glad to see her crack a smike at that. 

When looking for the Dhampire he first thought to try the inn. However he just couldn't imagine someone as prim and proper as the young prince of darkness in a local inn or tavern. So. After contemplating for a moment he went to a store he'd occasionally seen but never ventured into. A scribes shop. And sure enough a willowy blonde was browsing leather book covers to request, tapping his fingers against his arm. He raised an eyebrow at his apperance. "Surprised to see you here... I take it mother sent you?" 

"Yes... Want to talk about it outside?" He said, an implied 'away from people' in his voice. 

The doctor sighed and adjusted his coat. "One moment." He said before addressing the scribe. He placed his order, handing over information on where to contact to get a copy to copy before nodding at Trevor to speak outside. 

The two walked quietly, the dhampires face near emotionless in the morning sun. His pale skin looking slightly more alive, hiding a bit more of what he really was. 

They reached a small wooded area on the edge of the city where they could clearly speak alone. It struck Trevor then that must be a constant fear in his life, that most conversations must be held in private. That he must remain reserved and tense. No wonder he went off the handle so quickly earlier. 

The young dhampire rested against a tree, raising an eyebrow. "Well?" 

Trevor shrugged "Your mother and I came up with a compromise. One we think you and your er. Father. Could agree to. At the very least, she runs her practice with you, to be safe. At best, with your... As crazy as this sounds, with your father. So he could protect her and learn about my kind. Which. I'm still wrapping my head around." 

Adrian crossed his arms and shrugged "He'll never understand your kind. Or mine. No one ever fully understands the other." 

Before Trevor spoke it hit him that, a month ago, he'd never imagine himself defending Dracula of all people in any way. But he then remembered his wife's face and continued on. "Maybe but... He did fall for a human. And was at one point human. Judging by what your mother said he's seems willing to try and change anyways..."

Adrian sighed but could see the hunter was trying. He paused thinking. The shade from the trees illuminating his inhuman eyes, their brightness showing the intellegence behind them as they studied Trevor, debating. "Well... If he sees you helping mother that may help. But. Regardless... I think we both can live with mother working if one us is with her. If he doesn't live with them- and I'll still be surprised if he does- I don't mind her living with me safely. It wouldn't change much for me other than a peace of mind. And I could see him accepting it begrudgingly. After all, while he. Disagreed and has made his standpoint very clear on my relations with humans, he's never tried to force me to stay. I think that will work then yes." He said straightening. "is there anything else you wished to discuss before we go back in?"

Trevor debated for a minute. Then slowly he said, looking at the younger man "Just. Try to see beyond what your parents say. Value them. While you still have them." There was pain there and after a pause Adrian understood, nodding respectfully. "I... Will keep that in mind..." He glanced towards his home "Mother is likely bored and overextending herself. Let's go check on her." He said as a dismissal. 

Trevor chuckled "I'd believe it. She was so frustrated she couldn't walk when I was pulling her on the sled and liked to try to grab from it to make supplies from plants." 

The blonde chuckled, causing some tension to leave. "I'd believe that." 

Soon it was agreed between son and mother that they would work together if his father didn't. Later that night at midnight, Adrian had out the mirror. And as usual it moved. When it reappeared he asked the mirror where it was and said out loud "That's about a days travel from here. He should be there for two. We could leave in the morning and get to him before he moves again." His voice was tense again and he was pouring wine. 

"sounds good!" Lisa said happily. 

Trevor nodded as well. "guess in less than forty eight hours I'll meet the great bat himself." He chuckled, a bit nervous. This was certainly a turn if events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! This is certainly my longest chapter I think. Hopefully more chapters to come out soon! If you like please kuddo and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited for this one. Please comment/kudos if you have enjoyed so far! It should be a long one.


End file.
